Archive for another time
by Nilinara
Summary: Small collection of story idea's I'm not sure if I will continue, will contain both crossovers and AU stoies, first ones up is from Fairy Tail but other will follow. 2nd:Fate/Zero/Katekyo Hitman Reborn. 3: warcraft/one piece
1. 1Oración de San

**AN: Just an idée I'm not sure if I will continue on so it's free to use if anyone finds it interesting.**

**Genre: Fairy Tail (a bit of an AU)**

**Summary: There was more to the dark guild Oreción Sais than first appear, and with the guild master being called Father there must be someone to play the Mother. And the light guild Oración de San will always be there to play the part of sibling.**

**2AN: not the best summary but meh…**

**Oración de San**

**Chapter 1: The Real Plot Behind Oración Sais**

Midnight would rather be sleeping, really he would, but they were making their move for Nirvana soon and he needed to sort out some details with Father.

It was mostly information that Cobra and Hawkeye wanted to know but they were out on some mission or other and left him to get and sort out said information for them. Because of this he found himself walking down the corridor to Fathers office.

The door to the office was open and two voices could be heard clearly out into the corridor and made Midnight stop. One of the voices was female, while the other was male. Both of them where familiar to him.

"It's time for you to begin the final steps, the guild masters has gathered a team of their strongest wizards to strike you down. Whatever you do don't stray from our true goal concerning Nirvana." The female voice says in a commanding tone.

"Of course not master, it is after all what you created the Oresión Sais to do. We will succeed." The male one replied, who could only be the one Midnight called Father.

"Then I leave the rest to you." The woman answer as her voice seems to fade away.

A moment later Midnight could hear Father mumble to himself.

"Like I would allow Nirvana to be used for your goals, I will have it for myself."

Midnight stays still in the middle of the corridor before he turns and leaves the guildhall. It's not a pleasant idée to disturb him after a conversation with Her.

As the door to the building closes behind him a figure in dark blue cloak walks up to him and strokes his cheek with her right hand gently.

"I could like to tell you a few things before I leave, Midnight."The woman, the same one as before, tells him in a soft tone.

"I will be forced to send a representative to fight against you but I will send someone I trust and inform them of our goal." She makes a pause but continues when he do not comment.

"I know of your…Fathers plans. And I tell you this so you can tell the others; if you side with me you can keep the amulets I gave you, but if you side with him you will have to remove them."

With those words her form started to fade away. "Be careful Midnight." Were her last words before she was gone.

Midnight where tired and really wanted to sleep but he uttered a reply anyway, even if nobody would hear it.

"I will think about it, Mother."


	2. 2: Mafia Game

**Genre/Category: Crossover Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Fate Stay Night (Fate Zero)**

**Summary: Heroic spirits where the ones to be summoned to this war not the villains or those trapped in-between. Yet villains have been summoned by a corrupted grail and the typical fight between good and evil will follow in a repeated cycle. After all a fight between grey motives is much harder to predict, and there is no better place to find them then in the midst of the mafia.**

**Mafia Game**

**Chapter 1: Storm,Rain and Mist**

Angra Mainyu had seen the fourth Holy Grail War play out over and over again in multiple parallel dimensions. The masters were mostly the same every time while the servants changed more often. However one thing remained the same no matter these changes. The servants would always be a collection of heroes and villains and they would always be pitted against each other even before there were only two servants left.

Of course the times the red counter guardian was summoned it became interesting as well as when the majority of servants were villains, but the end even these variations became predictable.

Luckily he was in a position to manipulate the Grail he had corrupted, a new direction to the war would be refreshing, no more contrasting white and black, at least now there would be a little grey in-between.

-Different place, different time-

Kotomine Kirei had not known what to expect when he summoned his servant. He had aimed for servant Assassin in accordance to Tosakas plan, but the spirit summoned was not what he expected from the Assassin class. One thing he knew for sure and that was that this was not the 'old man of the mountain'.

One another note, it seemed Assassin, or so he claimed, was bloodthirsty and not prone to follow orders as proof of the many small cuts the servant had given him.

He would have to find out more about his servant, and the first step would be to gather information on this 'Varia' he had mentioned.

-Different place, different time-

The second Emiya Kiritsugu laid his eyes on his servant he knew it was not King Arthur.

The servant was not of European at all but more like just another person you could meet on the street in Fuuyuki, he looked typical Japanese. Not even the servants clothes revealed that he was a heroic spirit. At least Kiritsugu had never heard of any hero wearing a suit.

It seemed that he had at least gotten the right class if you counted the sword made out of wood, yes wood, that rested against the servants shoulder.

Never the less, his servants first impression did not leave Kiritsugu with any confidence for said servants ability.

-Different place, different time-

Ryuunosuke was not sure what had happened or where he was. He did remember trying to summon a demon and from the messed up memory he had after it he was sure he had succeeded.

After all, no one with such a demonic red eye and terrifying laugh could be anything but a demon.

**AN: I would really liked to continue writing this story but I feel that I don't have a good enough grasp of the characters in ether category to do it justice and it would probably come off as very OOC.**

**However I would really like to see more crossovers with characters from KHR being servants. The entire KHR series needs more recognition in my opinion. I can't remember when an anime made me laugh so hard, too bad it there is not more of it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Problem with telepotation

**Category: warcraft/one piece**

**Timeperiod: During the campaign in Northren before the Litch King is deffeted and some time before the straw hats meet each other.**

**Summary: Niandre had always had a talent for portals. In fact she had learned to set up teleportation points almost everywhere that she could use to teleport to without it having to be a major city. Too bad nobody told her the teleportation spell worked differently between worlds, so much for getting to Aeroth from Outland without the help of her aunt. Where did she end up now?**

**Disclamer: I only own Niandre, noting else ….except maybe the poorly thought-out plot.**

**Between Outland and the Grand Line **

**Chapter 1**

**(Planting your garden)**

"**aka Welcome to the bizarre world of One Piece"**

Niandre opened her eyes only to having to close them again because of the bright light. Her whole body hurt like crazy and she where too exhausted to move any part of her body because it felt as heavy as lead. Only her arms and head where a little lighter. When she finally got used to the bright light she could see what was clearly not Stormwind city, but neither was it the area outside Shattrat city in the Terokkar Forest. Concluding she was neither where she wanted to be or where she had been earlier.

'I knew teleporting between worlds from Outland to Aseroth when I was already low on mana, it was a very bad idée. Wished I had another choice but it was do or die.' She groaned. 'I should have waited for aunt Elin and not left the city until she got back.'

Niandre made an attempt to move her left arm and slowly lift it in the air.

'If I can only lift my arm I can use 'Evocation' to recharge my mana with the mana from the area.'

After what felt like forever she managed to start casting the spell. However, halfway through the spell she heard something coming rushing through the nearby forest. Only moments later it reached the vegetation at the edge of the glade she had foud herself in, and out of the bushes came a raptor. Niandre almost cursed (she would have if she were not of the opinion that it sounded terrible) as it charged right at her.

Her reflexes' kicked in and she abandoned her earlier spell to cast a fast 'Ice Lance' that instantly killed the beast, leaving only a small circular hole in its chest covered in frost as the creature hit the ground.

Niandre resisted the urge to curse a second time as she was yet again was out of mana. Now all she could do was wait for the coldown and start over.

She cast a glare at the dead raptor.

On the bright side, she would not need to eat conjured food all the rime if she hunted and since there where raptors here she had at least a clue to where she was. Her guess was on either the Un'Goro Crater or somewhere in Stranglethorn and if that was the case she knew how to reach civilization, with help of her map or by teleportation.

However now was not the time to confirm where she was. Her first priority should be to get out of her currently vulnerable situation and that would take some time. Fortunately, the time she had spend fishing had done miracles to her patience if nothing else.

Niandre had been walking around for three hours now

As far as she could tell she had ended up on an island, at the very least it was not connected to a continent as far as she could tell. The Un'Goro crater had already been ruled out when she got a view of the ocean and there was a suspicious lack of old troll ruins and temples for it to be either the Southern or Northern cape of Strangelthorn vale.

Things like food and water would not be a problem while she tried to find out where she had ended up. It was not the first time she had hunted for food and killed a fair number of dinosaurs easily, even if most of them where larger here than she was used to.

Furthermore, conjured water did not taste any different from ordinary water so she had both food and water, she should be fine.

No, the only thing that worried her now was to find a shelter for the night. If she stayed out in the open she would certainly be attacked by a bunch of overgrown animals if she even attempted to get some sleep.

'Maybe those slightly skeleton looking mountains have a nice cave I could use, it's not like it be the worst place I have made camp at.'

There was nothing to be done about it really; she had to deal with it. After all when she had crossed the area nearby it she had noticed that the caves where dry and she had already tested her barrier spells so they seemed to work good enough on the wildlife. The last thing was a relief as her barrier spells was not very powerful, at least the stationary long-term ones wasn't the short-term moveable ones was another story, but those often fell under the shield category.

So with a camp set and supplies secured, she decided to explore more of the island.

By the time she had reached what she believed may be center of the island she heard the nearby volcano erupt and short thereafter the clash of steel as the ground trembled.

Niandres eyes went wide as she discovered the cost.

'By the Light, is that Titans? …no Titans favor metal over flesh and bone. What are they? They so tall the Thousand Needles look like walking by a high fence.'

She paused.

'I really suck at comparisons, that didn't make much sense.'

**AN: This chapter bugged me to no end. I am still not satisfied with it, I kept running into plot holes as how she got stranded in little garden. **

**And on a side note; no, she will not join the straw hats when they reached the island, she will already be gone by then. I have a vague idée that she meets up with Mr 2 and get roped into working with him as his partner and later try rescue him from Imperial Dawn (or whatever the prisons name was again) and there meet up with Luffy. And maybe join his crew, I don't know.**


End file.
